Contigo imposible
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Alfred tiene algo que decirle a Annya...¿Estara listo para la respuesta de la rusa? Fail xD  Arreglado


YA! Se perfectamente que debería estar trabajando en el capitulo de "Historias del wok asesino" ù.ú

Pero esto se me vino a al mente y (por experiencia) preferí no dejarlo pasar :D

Gracias de corazón a quienes me han esperado, como siempre la escuela no me da ningún respiro y para variar "ñora inspiracion" me dejo una notita diciendo que se iba de vagaciones ¬¬

Pero bueno! Que se le va a hacer…espero que disfruten…esta cosa…y ya saben, despues de todo lo que me ha pasado me sentaría muy bien un par de reviews :B

*Hetalia no me pertenece, es del gran Himaruya Hidekaz-sama, el fundashi culero con el que algún dia me casare y lo obligare a hacer mucho yaoi :D –haciendo planes para congelar a Hima y Sugiyama-san hasta que tengamos la misma edad y casarme con ellos (¿?)-*

* * *

><p>Llevábamos horas en esa conferencia, por alguna razón Ivan me había pedido a mí que viniera por él, y no me entere de la razón hasta que Yao apareció solo, supuse que Chunyan estaba con mi gemelo ¿Malvado?, no, Ivan es demasiado lindo para eso.<p>

-¡Bien! Podemos irnos a un receso, the hero muere de hambre- Esa era justamente la peor de todas las razones por la cual ODIABA asistir a estas cosas, Alfred siempre estaba de buen humor, y eso me molestaba de sobremanera- Oye rusa loca ¿Acaso te quedaste pegada a la silla? ¿O es que tú también que quedas en trance como Iggy, mirando cosas inexistentes?

-¡Que no son inexistentes!-Gritaron ambos representantes del Reino Unido, Arthur había comenzado a darle uno de sus sermones eternos a Estados Unidos, mientras que Alice agarraba a Francis del cuello y comenzaba a caminar con él a rastras fuera del salón. Aproveche la oportunidad para salir del salón sin que nadie me notara, o al menos eso quise creer.

-Annya wait! Necesito hablar contigo…-El gringo extrañamente se había sonrojado cuando se acercó a mí, debe ser el calor, no hay ninguna explicación más lógica que esa-… ¿Podemos…hablar en privado?

-Claro…-Fue lo único que respondí, me di la vuelta dispuesta a entrar nuevamente a la sala de conferencias, pero Alfred me tomo del brazo, arrastrándome hasta el final del pasillo, me empujó hacia un armario BASTANTE estrecho, entro y cerró la puerta con llave, cosa de que nadie fuera a abrir- ¿Qué se supone que haces gordo capitalista?

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo con cualquier cosa que encontrara, me abrazo, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente detrás de Texas, se me acerco lentamente hasta que nuestros rostros solo quedaron a centímetros de distancia-Prométeme que no te enojaras con lo que te voy a decir ¿Si?-Yo solo asentí, estaba lo bastante atontada ya-…i love you Annya…so much…

No sabía si sorprenderme o reírme, pero pensé que eso sería muy cruel, así que solo me limite a abrazarlo y responderle- YA tozhe ... no ya ne mogu soobshchitʹ vam ...Alfred…-Me miro extrañado, él no sabe nada de ruso así que no me preocupaba decirle todo eso-Cuando sepas lo que te dije…búscame de nuevo-Le guiñe un ojo y Salí botando la puerta de una patada, me hubiera dado vuelta para ver su cara, pero preferí dejarlo ahí, la reunión estaba por reanudarse.

Cuando entre Emily me miraba con más odio que nunca, no es que me importe, me encanta hacerle la vida de cuadritos después de todo. Después de que Alfred regreso y la junta se reanudo, me comenzaron a llegar mensajes de Emily tanto por celular como por papelitos escritos por ella: "Se lo que planeas, no soy TAN tonta como mi hermano... ¡Ya verás maldita commie!". No despego la vista de mí en toda la reunión, ahí, sentada en las piernas de Arthur, como tramando algo en contra de mí, como si realmente me importara lo que ella pensar

* * *

><p>Cumpli mi sueño de juntar Hetalia con Nyotalia *luz divina*<p>

Asffada la vdd es que tenia la intención desde hace muuuuuucho cuando lei un fic de este tipo, pero con EEUU y Japon, y me dije a mi misma "¿Por qué no con Rusia?...y ¿Por qué no meter a todo el mundo?" XDDDD me tomo mucho tiempo, MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOO terminarlo, pero es que las ideas van y venían y ps…fue solo para entretenerme entre mi ocio…quiero olvidarme por unas horas de que se vienen las pruebas finales ;-;

Espero como siempre que les haya gustado, si fue o no asi [como a mi :D al menos el final no me convencio...si quieren que haga un segundo y ultimo capitulo me avisan que prefiero hacerlo…no se] igual espero aunque sea un review pequeñito, las amo y espero volver pronto con el otro fic

See ya!


End file.
